marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fisk Towers
FISK TOWERS The Fisk Industries towers is a front for the Kingpin (Wilson Fisk)'s public ventures as well as a base of operations for his criminal activities. It is located at 439 West 38th Street (on the corner of West 38th Street and 5th Avenue), just north of the Empire State Building and a few blocks south east of the Bank of America tower. Despite it's inherently illegal activities and being damaged or destroyed numerous times in superhuman battles, the Fisk Towers put up a convincing ploy for Wilson Fisk to appear as any other legitimate business within Manhattan's Financial District while secretly using it for his crimes as the Kingpin. Most recently, Fisk Towers were damaged after a large battle involving Spider-Man, The Black Cat, and the current Hobgoblin (Phil Urich). During this battle as the building crumbled under the Hobgoblin's sonic scream, Montana, the Kingpin's right-hand man, fell to his death. Scene Distinctions Center of the Kingpin’s Empire, Legitimate Business Front, State-of-the-art Security; Ground Floor: Elevators, Lobby, Private Elevator, Reception, Security Station; Corporate Floors: Armory, Elevators, Mercenary Appartments, Private Casino, Security Center, Shooting Range; Office Floors: Arranger’s Office, Elevators, Employee Offices, Faceless Employees; Top Floors: Balcony, Kingpin’s Office, Kingpin’s Penthouse, Kingpin’s Training Room, Private Elevator; Sub-Basements: Elevators, Parking Garage, Maintainance Facilities, Private Elevator, Private Parking Deck Scene Complications none SFX: Area Effect. Target multiple characters. For every additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Alarm System. Spend 1PP/a doom die to add “Alarm Sound” as a Scene Distinction, or "Lockdown" as a Scene Complication. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove “Alarm Sound” or "Lockdown". SFX: Crime Central. When creating a Crime-based asset or resource, or removing a Crime-based complication, add a D6 and step up your effect die. At the start of the scene you may spend any number of doom die to create a number of equal-sized Crime Resources. SFX: Enforcers. Until Security Center havs been shutdown, spend 1 PP/a doom die to add two affiliation die to a mob of Goons. Spend 1 PP/D10 doom to add another mob of Goons or the Enforcers to the scene. SFX: Mercenaries. Until Mercenary Apartments have been shutdown, spend a D10 doom die to add a Mercenary to the scene. SFX: Security System. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical stress or complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step back all dice by -1 and return them to the doom pool. SFX: Traps. Spend a doom die to create an equal-sized TYPE Complication on a target. Limit: Staff. Fisk Towers has a mental and emotional stress track. If stressed out emotionally shut down "Crime Central". If stressed out mentally gain a D8 Intel-based Covert Resource. Limit: Security Codes. Spend a D10 Covert or Tech resource to shut down any one of the “Alarm System”, “Traps", or "Security System" SFX. Dramatis Personae Kingpin, Arranger, Enforcers, Mercenaries Category:Settings Category:Earth Category:United States Category:New York City Category:Maggia Category:The Hand Category:Hydra